One Day With You
by Nakano Mayumi
Summary: Karena salah masuk ruang chatting, akhirnya gadis pink itu bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku bernama Rain didunia virtual. setelah tiga bulan bertukar pesan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu. bagaimana kejadian selanjutnya? cekidoottt!


Minnaaaa~ Yumi disiniiii~

Nih, Yumi buatin fic. Yumi yakin fic ini jauh banget dari kata sempurna.

Yumi cerita dulu ya, fic ini terinspirasi dari gambar Yumi sendiri. Pas lagi pelajaran Yumi ngantuk banget dan Yumi ngegambar deh, nah tapi tuh gambar ilang, jadi Yumi buat lagi dirumah. Semua konsep gambarnya sama. Dan fic ini berhasil Yumi buat dalam dua hari. Yumi ga bisa ngecek kata-kata mana yang salah. Soalnya Yumi ga srek kalo fic dibaca berulang kali. Lagian pas buat fic ini pas Yumi lagi ada suatu event.

Dah deh, baca aja terus review yaa ^^

Enjoy The Story!

**.**

**Title : ****One Day With You**

**Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **(untuk pemerannya)

**Mayumi Nakano**__(untuk seluruh jalan ceritanya)

**Warn : Don't like Don't Read, OOC, and MUCH TYPOS**

**Happy Reading!**

_**.**_

_Jam setengah lima, pasti bis penuh sesak. Ini jamnya orang pulang kerja. Dasar. Membuat janji di jam-jam seperti ini. Kan lebih susah bertemu?. Lagi pula aku membohonginya, aku berkata akan memakai baju biru, tapi sekarang malah memakai baju pink .tak ada unsur biru sedikitpun di bajuku._

.

.

.

Sakura Haruno, gadis lugu berumur 15 itu belakangan ini selalu sibuk mengetik pesan untuk dikirimkan ke nomor yang mengaku bernama 'Rain'. Gara-gara salah masuk ruangan chat, dia malah berkenalan dengan laki-laki yang sama-sama tinggal di Konoha. Seminggu kemudian, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk bertemu di sebuah halte bus. Halte nomor 13. Nomor kesayangan mereka berdua, jam ditentukan Rain. Kebetulan mereka berdua sedang liburan musim panas.

Sakura berdiri menyandar pada pembatas tangga. Melirik ke bawah dari tangga penyebrangan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia sedikit kaget saat _handphone_nya bergetar. Ia melihat layarnya. Nama Rain tertera jelas. Ia buru-buru membuka pesannya.

_From:Rain  
Message: kau dimana? Aku sudah sampai_

Sakura, melirik ke bawah lagi. Ia tidak menemukan sosok laki-laki seumuran dengannya dan berbaju biru.

_To:Rain  
Message: aku bersama mu, dekati mesin minumannya!_

Ketiknya, tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Aku tahu kau dimana," ucap seorang laki-laki disampingnya. Sakura sedikit tersentak, perlahan ia melirik kearah asal suara.

"Menunggu seseorang?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi. Sakura agak gelagapan. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus berbohong atau jujur saja. Tapi pesan ibunya jelas sekali : jangan terlalu jujur pada orang yang tidak dikenal. Bagus. Kali ini ia akan berbohong.

"Iya, aku menunggu kakak ku," balas Sakura. Tersenyum.

_Inilah keuntungannya bisa berakting._ Pikirnya.

Laki-laki didepannya membalas senyumannya. Sakura tahu laki-laki didepannya adalah Rain yang sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke. Ia memakai seragam sekolah dengan jas sekolah berwarna biru tua. Dan Sakura tahu namanya dari label nama yang terbordir di jas itu.

"Mm.. sebentar ya, aku mau ke sana. Mau titip sesuatu?" tanya Rain. Sakura tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Laki-laki didepannya menjauh.

_Sial. Apa ini? Aku rasa ia tahu siapa aku. Walaupun aku berbohong pasti ketahuan juga kan?. Lagi pula niat awalku memang berkenalan lebih jauh. Sasuke tampan. Tapi kenapa dia mengaku namanya Rain?. Aku juga sih, nama ku Haruno _Sakura_ tapi aku mengaku bernama Sunny. Oh, dia kembali. Apa yang harus kukatakan?. Apakah aku harus mengatakan : Rain, Sebenarnya aku tidak menunggu kakak ku, aku menunggu mu!. Tidak. adalah ide terburuk!. Aku tidak akan pernah mau mengaku. Lagi pula dia belum menyebutkan namanya!._

"Kau suka ini, Sunny?" tanya laki-laki itu mengangkat teh kalengan. Dalam hati Sakura tersenyum. Dia tahu ini perangkap Rain, agar ia mengaku terlebih dulu. Sakura melirik Rain. Lalu tersenyum. Sepertinya muka Rain menyiratkan rasa kaget. Mungkin ia kaget karena senyuman dari Sakura.

"Nama ku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal. M… Uch…"

"Naruto!"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seorang perempuan berteriak keras sekali menghampiri mereka berdua._Naruto? Siapa yang ia panggil? Apa laki-laki ini? Namanya bukankah Uchiha Sasuke? Ada apasih? Sepertinya muka Rain agak… kesal. Ia mendecih?. Aku rasa ia tidak suka dengan perempuan berpakaian mini ini. _

"Ini pacarmu? Hahaha, kau tidak tahu _style_ ya? Ckckck. Yang benar saja. Tren sekarangkan seperti ini. Bukan lagi _turtle neck _dengan rok rampel selutut," ucap Perempuan berambut kuning pucat yang berdiri di depan Sakura. Perempuan itu merangkul tangan Rain. Entah kenapa ia kesal sekali. Ia meyebut-nyebut soal _style_-nya. Apa masalahnya?

"Ya, ini pacarku. Kau, menjauh lah," ucap Rain melangkahkan kakinya mendekatkan jarak dirinya dengan Sakura. Lalu menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya.

"maaf," bisiknya pelan di telinga Sakura. Perempuan didepannya agak kesal, ia melihat Sakura dengan penuh kebencian. Sakura agak menjauh sedikit –sedikit sekali dari Rain.

"Naruto, orang tuamu kan pemilik butik terkenal?. Ajari pacarmu tentang _style_! Dia seperti sampah! Sungguh," Kata perempuan itu lagi. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin sekali menampar perempuan itu keras-keras, tapi ia tahu akan repot masalahnya. Ini bukan tentang keberanian diri, tapi tentang harga diri.

Setelah sekian lama harga diri Sakura terinjak-injak karena perkataan perempuan tadi akhirnya doa Sakura terkabul, perempuan itu lenyap diantara orang-orang berjas yang ingin naik bis, sementara Sakura dan Rain masih berdiri di jembatan penyebrangan.

"Kakakmu belum datang juga?" tanya Rain, sembari menggoyang-goyangkan kaleng teh yang sudah kosong

"entahlah, mungkin agak terlambat," kilah Sakura. Menata kata-katanya sedemikian rupa dan mengucapkannya tanpa tersendat-sendat

"dibawah sana ada restoran cepat saji, bagaimana kalau kita makan disana? Aku lapar," ujar Rain. ia melirik kearah Sakura. Mata Rain membulat saat melihat wajah dan rambut _gummy_ Sakura yang tertiup angin yang cukup kencang.

"ya, baiklah, aku setuju. Sekalian menghangatkan badan," balas Sakura, mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju restoran cepat saji. Mengambi tempat duduk yang sama tanpa sepatah katapun, lalu memesan makanan dan minuman yang sama pula. tak ada yang memecah keheningan pada saat makan. Sakura sibuk mencopoti biji wijen yang ada di atas _double cheese burger_ nya, berbeda dengan Rain yang berusaha untuk menyingkirkan selada tanpa merusak tatanan di _burger_nya.

"Kau seperti kenalanku," ujar Sakura setelah selesai menyingkirkan wijen-wijen yang ada di _burger_ nya.

"apa?" respon Rain masih berusaha menariki selada dan tomat.

"menyingkirkan selada-selada itu?" balas Sakura, melancarkan gigitan pertamanya.

"haha, semua keluargaku begitu," ujar Rain, menyeruput minuman soda yang ada di depannya.

"benarkah? Oh, iya seingatku kau belum memberitahu namamu," kata Sakura setelah menghabiskan kunyahannya.

" nama ku Namikaze Naruto, tapi teman-teman disekolahku memanggilku.."

"Rain, kan?" potong Sakura.

"Ya, Sunny, kau benar," ucap Naruto setelah lima detik terperangah.

"tapi, jas sekolahmu?" tanya Sakura meneyeruput minumannya.

"aku meminjam ini dari teman ku, dan kau berjanji memakai baju biru kan?" tanya Naruto menuntut.

"mm… maaf," bisik Sakura menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia yakin sekali mukanya akan jadi kusut karena memerah. Ia ketahuan bohong, siapa yang tidak malu?

"setidaknya kita sama-sama bohong, iya kan?" ujar Naruto seolah mengerti perasaan gadis yang duduk didepannya. Sakura mengerutkan dahi meminta untuk dijelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Ya, nama mu Sunny, nama ku Rain. Itu bohong juga kan?" jelas Naruto. Membuat Sakura mengukir sebuah senyuman manis diwajahnya.

"oh, perempuan tadi itu siapa?" tanya Sakura, merasa wajib ditanyakan. Pasalnya ia telah mengutuk perempuan yang mengata-ngatai tentang _style_nya yang menurut perempuan tadi 'ketinggalan zaman' dan 'sampah'. Bagi seorang perempuan yang sedang dalam posisi Sakura, pasti akan malu sekali mengetahui _style_ berpakaiannya ketinggalan zaman. Apalagi didepan seorang kenalannya.

"dia teman kelas ku, sudahlah lupakan saja dia. Aku suka _style_ mu kok, kau terlihat lebih manis dengan _turtle neck_ apalagi rok rampel dan sepatu _boot_, kalau dibandingkan dengan fotomu, kau terlihat lebih _fashionable_. Aku suka pencocokan warna setelannya. Aku berkata seperti ini karena sudah biasa, ayah-ibu ku seorang _designer _pakaian. Tiap hari kerjaan ku dirumah mendengarkan ibuku yang memberi komentar tentang pakaian yang di racangnya," jelas Naruto panjang lebar, Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan dan huruf 'o'.

"ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang. Kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya?" pamit Sakura mengambil posisi berdiri setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"aku bawa motor, aku bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah," tawar Naruto. Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"aku bisa pulang sendiri, rumahku tidak jauh dari halte ini kok," ujar Sakura mengambil langkah untuk keluar dari meja. Naruto mengikutinya.

"sudah, aku antar. Tidak baik berjalan sendiri pada malam hari," kata Naruto, secara tiba-tiba menggandeng tangan Sakura dan menariknya sampai ketempat parkir.

"tanganmu dingin," ujar Naruto. Sakura hanya ber'mm' ria. Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tidak shok jika diperlakukan seperti tadi. Mereka seperti sedang kencan.

"rumahmu di blok berapa?" tanya Naruto, menstater motornya.

"Dua. Dua. Empat. Sembilan," ucap Sakura matanya terpaku pada plat nomor motor Naruto.

"mm, maksudku, kamu tinggal di blok berapa?" tanya Naruto mengulangi pertanyaan. Sakura tersentak kaget, tenggorokannya tiba-tiba tercekat. Akhirnya ia memaksakan diri untuk berkata 'lima' setelah setengah menit berlalu dengan kesunyian.

.

"Nanti malam _chatting-_an lagi ya," ujar Naruto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ya," balas Sakura, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan senyuman ramah.

"sampai bertemu lagi," ucap Naruto, memacu kendaraannya pergi sebelum Sakura sempat membalasnya. Ia melirik ke kaca spion dan melihat Sakura yang melambaikan tangan. Naruto tersenyum lebar di balik helm _full face_-nya, dan kembali fokus pada jalanan.

.

.

_Sunny Sun_Rise: sudah sampai?  
(Rain-Devil is not online now, try again later.)  
10 minutes ago- _

_Sunny Sun_Rise: aku menunggumu  
(Rain-Devil is not online now, try again later.)  
10 minutes ago-_

_Sunny Sun-Rise: beri aku kabar  
(Rain-Devil is not online now, try again later.)  
15 minutes ago-_

Sakura mendesah kesal. Ini sudah yang ke 3 kalinya ia mengirim pesan ke akun Rain, namun tak ada balasan. Padahal biasanya pasti dibalas walaupun sedang tidak dalam keadaan online. Sakura membuka profil Rain penuh, tak ada tanda-tanda sedang dimana dia. Karena kesal akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur dan membiarkan komputernya tetap menyala dan terkoneksi internetnya.

_Mungkin ia belum sampai,_

Pikir Sakura, menarik selimutnya dan memiringkan badan kearah meja, tempat ia menaruh jam weker dan _handphone_-nya. Tepat saat matanya mulai mengantuk dan memejam, _handphone_-nya bergetar, dengan cepat Sakura meraihnya dan melihat layar kaca.

_Naruto dia telfon? Mengapa perasaanku tidak enak?_

Batinnya, segera menjawab telfon dari Naruto.

"Naru-kun?" ujar Sakura, menghapus semua perasaan tidak enaknya

"… akhh... KYAAAA!" suara Naruto tertutupi oleh sebuah teriakan seorang perempuan dan suara ribut yang Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Naruto kau disana?" tanya Sakura Panik.

"kau baik-baik saja?," balas sebuah suara asing

"Naruto-kun?,"

"tetap bertahan, sadarlah, sebut namamu,"

"…"

"PANGGIL AMBULANS!"

Suara – suara yang ia dengar dari _handphone_-nya membuat jantung Sakura berdegup lebih cepat, keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya. Perasaan khawatir menghantui dirinya. ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang terjadi. Sebuah gambar Naruto dengan darah yang berlumuran di sekitar mukanya, juga sebuah api yang membara di belakang Naruto terlihat jelas dikepalanya. Sakura merinding.

"Naruto! Jawab aku!" teriak Sakura, setelah tak ada jawaban yang berarti,

"Masih disana? Apa kau kenal dengan pemilik telfon ini?" balas sebuah suara perempuan yang sangat asing.

"y-ya, apa yang t-terjadi?" tanya Sakura terbata-bata

"aku akan membawanya ke Konoha International Hospital, datanglah kemari. Akan ku ceritakan kejadiannya," ucap suara itu lagi. Suaranya panik dan bersatu dengan suara-suara ramai di belakangnya. Telfon langsung diputus setelah beberapa detik Sakura dibiarkan mendengar keributan.

Sakura terpaku. Bayangan-bayangan tentang Naruto begitu cepat berganti di pikirannya, membuat ia merasa pusing. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang ia tahu pada ibunya, ibunya setuju. Dan malam itu jadilah Sakura dan kedua orang tuanya pergi ke rumah sakit.

.

Sakura menemukan sesosok perempuan berambut pirang sedang berdiri di depan ruang ICU bersama seorang dokter. Wajah perempuan itu panik, ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, pipinya basah. Pikiran Sakura semakin menjadi. Kemungkinan terburuk akan ia hadapi. Ia tahu itu. Apa lagi yang mungkin terjadi kalau melihat ekspresi perempuan itu?

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ayahnya membuka pembicaraan dengan perempuan yang menelfon Sakura tadi.

"kecelakaan, anak tadi sedang naik motor, kecepatannya sedang, aku terus menyetir di belakangnya tiba-tiba…" cerita perempuan itu terputus. Entah karena ia tidak tahu bahasa yang digunakan Sakura karena Sakura yakin perempuan itu bukan asli warga negaranya atau ia memang tidak bisa melanjutkan cerita, Sakura tidak tahu, tapi ia mendengarkan dengan sabar dan penuh air mata.

"Sebuah truk pengangkut datang dari arah berlawanan dengan kecepatan penuh, sebenarnya jalanannya lurus, tapi entah mengapa sepertinya truk itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Aku rasa pengemudinya lupa menyalakan lampu, tapi aku tidak yakin, aku mengerem mendadak, aku melihat motor anak itu terseret dan selanjutnya aku melihat tubuh anak itu terkulai dengan posisi tengkurap di bawah truk yang jaraknya sekitar 3-4 meter dari jarak mobilku. Truk itu memblokade jalannya. Semua panik. Aku melihat pengemudinya keluar dan menghilang entah kemana. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil dan segera menghampiri anak itu, aku melihatnya sedang memegang telfon. Ia tersenyum. Lalu, ia memberikan handphonenya dan kertas ini. Aku tidak berani membukanya, aku rasa ia tidak bisa berbicara, tapi ia menuliskan kata-kata dengan darahnya di jalan…" perempuan itu lagi-lagi memutus ceritanya memancing Sakura untuk mendesaknya bercerita, lalu perempuan itu melanjutkan,

"aku mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, tapi ia tidak menjawab, ia menulis kata-kata ini, sebelum bantuan datang. Aku tidak berani menariknya keluar. Karena ia terjepit motor dan ban truknya," ucap perempuan itu, menunjukkan sebuah foto di _handphone_-nya. Sakura terkejut, matanya membulat, tulisan di foto itu… gambar hati dan nama akun _chatting_-annya.

3 Sunny

Sakura merasa melayang. Ia merasa berputar sampai mual sekali, dan detik berikutnya semua gelap. Yang ada di layar hitam hanyalah Namikaze Naruto yang tersenyum.

.

.

.

Siang itu Sakura mengenakan pakaian Hitam dengan sekuntum bunga mawar putih di tangannya, matanya sembab dan ia trelihat begitu terpukul. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju gundukan tanah dengan batu besar kotak disalah satu ujungnya. Nama Namikaze Naruto terukir rapih disana. Sakura berlutut, mencium mawar itu dan menaruhnya di dekat batu nisannya. Sakura mengeluarkan air mata lagi, potongan-potongan kejadian sehari sebelum Naruto pergi memenuhi kepalanya. Ia merasa mendengar suara Naruto memanggil namanya, membuatnya mengeluarkan lebih banyak air mata. Setelah sekian lama, Ayah-Ibu Naruto datang menghampirinya dan mengelus kepalanya. Sakura yakin perasaan orang tua Naruto lebih terpukul dari yang ia rasakan. Ia masih bisa mendengar sang ibu sesengukan, dan membacakan doa dengan berbisik. Ia meninggalkan pemakaman dengan berat hati.

"Ini semua salahmu! Kalau saja ia tidak bertemu dengan mu, ia pasti masih hidup sekarang!" bisik seorang gadis saat memeluknya. Ia kenal suara ini. Ini teman Naruto saat bertemu di tangga penyebrangan halte nomor 13. Disaaat seperti ini masih saja ada yang menyalahkan dirinya. Sakura segera melepaskan pelukan dengan gadis tadi yang sedang menatapnya dengan penuh benci. Dan mengucapkan 'Dia Benci Kau' tanpa bersuara. Sakura menunduk. Ia berlari menghampiri mobilnya dan mengunci pintu. Entah mengapa ia melihat bayangan Naruto yang memakai jas biru tua sedang berdiri disamping pemakaman dirinya sendiri dan melambai kearah Sakura.

Sakura merogoh saku gaun hitamnya dan membuka lipatan kertas dari Naruto, tulisannya rapih dan kecil-kecil,

_Dear Sunny,  
Dari awal bertemu di dunia virtual aku merasakan sesuatu yang special dari mu, aku mencari tahu siapa dirimu, dan berusaha terlihat hebat dimatamu. Kau gadis yang sempurna, aku tidak pernah yakin akan bertemu denganmu dan menjalin ikatan lebih dari teman. Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. namun tau kah kau? Aku telah mengenalmu jauh sebelum kita chattingan. Kau selalu melewati blok rumah ku saat pulang sekolah. Dan aku selalu tersenyum pada mu saat kau berpapasan denganku di blok rumah mu, aku tidak tahu kau sadar atau tidak. Aku selalu berharap akan bertemu dengan mu setiap hari. Dan betapa bahagianya aku saat kau menyetujui pertemuan kita di halte. Aku selalu ingin melihatmu, kata-kata penyemangatmu selalu ku simpan dalam memoriku. Aku menyukaimu. Aku harap kita bisa jadi 'lebih dari teman'. Ku rasa kau tahu maksudku._

_p.s: beri aku jawaban :)_

_Your Virtual Friend,  
Namikaze Naruto_

Sakura membaca habis surat itu. Kalau kau yang membacanya mungkin akan terdengar berlebihan, tapi berbeda jika kau di posisi Sakura. Mereka berdua saling menyukai. Sakura ingat dengan seseorang yang selalu tersenyum padanya saat pulang sekolah. Ia tidak menyadari kalau itu adalah Naruto!

Dan kini ia sangat menyesal. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjawab surat dari Naruto. Sakura mengutuk dirinya dan menyalahkan semua hal yang ada didunia ini. Menagapa ia diberikan waktu sesingkat itu dengan Naruto. Kenapa harus terjadi kecelakaan seperti itu?. Naruto baik, Sakura tahu dari atensi Naruto saat membalas seluruh chat dan pertanyaan juga semua pesan. Ia merogoh saku ponselnya. Dan mengamati layar _handphone_nya, wallpapernya tulisan darah dari Naruto. Sakura membuka pesan-pesan Naruto dan baru menyadari disetiap pesan Naruto selalu menulis 3 Sunny 3 pada bagian bawah pesan setelah beberapa kali jeda kosong. Mengapa ia baru sadar? Setelah tiga bulan bertukar pesan?

_Naruto, Mengapa ini terjadi? Aku baru saja mengenalmu, aku baru saja merasakan ceria dan baik hatinya dirimu, mengapa kau begitu cepat pergi? Aku baru saja merasakan rasa cinta yang tumbuh seiring malam yang kita habiskan bersama. Kesempatan kita bertemu hanya satu hari. Tidak lebih dari itu. Kini teman perempuanmu menerorku, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, tapi aku bingung, pada siapa aku harus bercerita? Sedangkan dirimu sudah pergi dari ku untuk selamanya. Aku tidak yakin akan menemukan orang sebaik dirimu. Jika saja cerita reinkarnasi itu benar. Aku akan berusaha mencarimu. Datanglah padaku. Aku menunggumu. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama 3 bulan ini, aku juga akan selalu mengingat kata-kata penyemangat, cerita, dan tips-tips dari mu. Bahkan suara dan cara tertawamu tidak akan aku biarkan tertumpuk memori-memori yang lain. Aku berjanji. Semoga kau tenang dialam sana. Doa ku menyertaimu. _

_._

_FIN_

_._

Gommen Minna~

Cuma segini yang bisa Yumi buat~

Mohon maaf atas kesalahan kata dan segala kekurangnnya. Review ya Minna~

Sekali lagi gommen kalo ada kesalahan kata~ T^T

Sampai bertemu di fic selanjutnya!


End file.
